


A Time of Giving Thanks

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever





	A Time of Giving Thanks

There was no such thing as Thanksgiving in the Enchanted Forrest, but ever since being cursed all the residents of Storybrooke had false memories of the holiday. Even knowing who they all were now, it was decided to keep the holiday going. It was a time of family and friends gathering together, and remembering all they had to be thankful for.

This year, Rumple felt he had plenty of good things in his life, and he was thankful for them. He was alive, after dying. He had come so terrifyingly close to losing Bae, but he knew how to determine the price of magic. It had been Zelena's desire to bring him back from the dead. Bae hadn't known the price of bringing him back. That made the price Zelena's to pay, and Rumple had seen to it the right life was ended in exchange for his. If having Bae alive wasn't something to be thankful for, nothing was. 

Bae would have been enough of a happy ending for him, but he had even more. He had Belle, and they'd been married for a month now. They would have been celebrating their first Thanksgiving together, just them and Bae, but Henry had stopped by the pawnshop and told them they were invited to dinner with the the Charmings, Regina, and Robin. At first Rumple wasn't so sure, but Henry seemed to want him to come so badly, as well as Bae of course. Henry hadn't had enough time with his father, and had come close to losing him all together. So Rumple agreed to go.

When they arrived, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Emma were busy cooking, so they didn't interact with the men too much. Only one of the men looked comfortable around Rumple. Ironically, that was Robin Hood. Given that they didn't have the best history, Rumple was surprised at that. Robin understood though that Rumple could have chosen to kill him and spared him. He didn't hold that against him. The best part of being around Robin was little Roland. The child had a kind heart, and cheerfully climbed up on Rumple's lap and started talking to him like a beloved family member. Most of the group looked at Roland as if expecting him to burst into flames, but at least the little boy knew Rumple would never harm him.

Delicious smells soon filled the house, and Emma came into the living room to announce dinner was ready. She looked around the living room as if expecting one more person to be there.

“I had hoped Killian would feel better by now,” she said. “It's a shame he has to miss Thanksgiving.” Rumple had to fight back a smile. He'd placed a spell on the pirate's alcohol supply, making Hook sicker each time he took a drink. The last Emma had heard from Hook, he was so sick he didn't know which end to put on the toilette. 

Everyone gathered at the table, and David lead the group in each saying what they were thankful for. Both Belle and Bae were simply thankful Rumple was alive. When Henry's turn came, he spoke up quickly.

“I'm thankful this family is all together.” He looked at Bae. "I'm thankful to finally know my dad.” He looked at Rumple. “And I'm thankful Grandpa saved all of us, or none of us would be here.”

The others all looked at each other in surprise. None of them had realized they'd never thanked Rumple for his sacrifice. Only Belle and Bae had grieved his loss, celebrated his return, and been grateful. The others were afraid to admit the man they'd all feared and hated was a good man, giving more than any of them ever had for those he loved. 

“One father to another, I'm certainly thankful,” Robin spoke up.

“Thank you Mr. Gold,” Roland said with a warm smile. “You saved us all.”

Slowly, ever so reluctantly, the others began to join in, mumbling their thank yous. Rumple wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew most of them were only thanking him because Henry pointed out what he'd done, but a few of them actually were grateful. 

“You're welcome,” he said quietly. Robin raised a glass, and the other joined in toasting him. Belle squeezed his hand, looking at him with love, and Bae smiled at him proudly. Those two were all he needed, but it was nice to have the others acknowledge him for once too.


End file.
